painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Catacombs
previous level - Atrium Complex ← → next level - Cathedral Catacombs is the third level of Painkiller chapter 1. __TOC__ Description This level is set in underground cemetery. The whole catacombs consist of several bigger caves connected by tunnels. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by undead monsters. They include: * Zombie Warriors * Zombie Warlords * Vamps * Proto Vamp - the miniboss of level. Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Soul Keeper. To acquire it, player has to kill all the monsters in the level. Secret areas/pickups Two armors can be found in this level, one in a big room with four tall columns, other inside dead end tunnel on the tomb. Stakegun is in front of big wooden suspension bridge, after cave with four tall columns. Secrets and holy items. # First secret is located in small hole above main entrance to the catacombs and it contains holy item. To obtain it, player must jump on the dynamite box and then climb up to the top. # Second secret is located on top of the column in cave with four columns. On one of the columns is a rope. To obtain holy item on another column, the player must jump on the hanging vines and then to the column. # Third secret is located inside tomb in tunnel with holes with coffins above the ground. To reach it, player must take the dynamite box from previous rooms to use it as a ladder. # Fourth secret is located beneath the wooden bridge and it contains a super health. Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Secret 4.PNG|Secret 4. Trivia * In the Painkiller Design Document, Catacombs was supposed to be only available in Nightmare and Trauma which it would have made a lot more sense because of the Proto Vamp. * Part of the Catacombs level is modeled on the Catacomb of Calllixtus Complex, that is, in the ancient Roman catacombs, the meeting place and burial of Christians. Gallery catacombs.kalixt.real.jpg|Catacomb of Calllixtus Complex. catacombs.kalixt.game.jpg|Catacombs level. Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Entrance 1.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Entrance 2.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 1.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 2.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 3.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 4.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 5.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 6.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 7.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 8.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 9.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 10.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 11.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs 12.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Coffin.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Fire Pit 1.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Fire Pit 2.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Fire Pit 3.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Fire Pit 4.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Fire Pit 5.jpg Chapter 1 Level 3 - Catacombs - Fire Pit 6.jpg Soundtrack Catacombs Music 01: Catacombs Music 02: Catacombs Fight: Videos Category:Levels Category:Painkiller Levels